Asthma is a common, complex disease triggered by factors such as emotional stresses and inhaled allergens. Despite adequate medical treatment, many patients continue to experience exacerbation of asthma symptoms, emergency room visits for treatment, and hospital admissions. The beneficial effects of yoga (relaxation techniques and breathing exercises) on asthma symptoms and lung function have been documented in the literature. Though such reports have been very few, there is no such study reported from this country. The purpose of this pilot study is to investigate the effects of yoga on the symptoms and lung function in asthmatic subjects. A total of ten adult patients diagnosed with persistent-moderate or persistent-severe asthma will be included in the study. The patients will continue to receive the regular medical treatment in addition to the yoga instruction. An informed written consent will be obtained from each subject. At the time of entry into the study, a detailed history and red-top tube of blood will also be obtained and a physical examination as well as a baseline lung-function study (spirometry) will be performed. The yoga will be demonstrated to the patients by one of the investigators. The patients will then be asked to perform the yoga techniques in the presence of one of the investigators and then practice the exercises at home on a daily basis. The patients will keep a personal log of asthma symptoms and record their own peak-flow measurements. The patient will visit every week to update their medical histories and undergo physician examinations and lung function tests. The patients' symptom diaries and peak-flow measurements will be reviewed as well. The study is planned to span four weeks, but it may be extended to three months. At the beginning and end of the four week period, a red-top tube of blood (approximately two teaspoons) will be obtained using aseptic precautions. The serum will be seperated and frozen for future study of neuropeptides and cytokine measurements. The results will be analyzed with regard to asthma symptoms, peak-flows and other lung function, comparing data from the onset of the study to the data obtained at the conclusion of the study.